Just Fall Like Sakura
by L.Kim Roses
Summary: CRACKPAIR FICTION. EXO's Kai/AKB48's Atsuko Maeda. 1,616 words. "Melarang seseorang untuk jatuh cinta itu benar-benar konyol!" sahut Jongin setelah Atsuko menghilang dari pandangannya. Inspirasi fiksi ini dari editan seseorang foto Kai jadi member AKB persis banget sama Atsuko.


title: just falls like sakura.  
length: 1,616 words  
crackpair: exo's kai/akb48's atsuko maeda  
summary: "Melarang seseorang untuk jatuh cinta itu benar-benar konyol!" sahut Jongin. "Jatuh cinta, ya, jatuh cinta saja! Kau boleh kok jatuh cinta padaku!"  
a/n: Kesambet apa gue ngecrackpair si Jongin sama Atsuko. Inspirasi fanfic ini bisa diliat di story cover. Serius, yang edit jago anjir Jongin mirip banget sama lulusan AKB48, Atsuko Maeda. FEELS, MAN.

* * *

Selalu musim semi setiap kali Jongin berkunjung ke Jepang. Entah mengapa tapi memang selalu seperti itu. Tidak ada musim panas menyengat yang berteman dengan pigmen kecokelatan kulit putihnya ataupun musim dingin dengan wol tebal yang merepotkan.

Sedikit banyak, Jongin berharap ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari musim semi.

Ini adalah kali keempat Jongin berlibur di Jepang; menghamburkan sedikit uang orangtuanya yang seperti luapan air sungai, mencari hiburan baru, menikmati masa mudanya yang penuh hormon. (Semua orang tahu Jepang menyediakan apa yang dibutuhkan orang sepertinya.)

Jongin keluar dari sebuah toko buku yang dijaga oleh nyonya tua yang tidak ramah. Setidaknya pembeli diperbolehkan untuk merobek plastik pembungkus dan membaca gratis, itu sudah cukup. Namun, gambar-gambar itu terlalu menggoda untuk tidak dibawa pulang sehingga Jongin, yang saat itu berusia 13 tahun dan penuh gejolak, membayar sebuah majalah dan komik dewasa. Kelopak matanya yang terlihat malas, tinggi tubuhnya yang meyakinkan, sama sekali tidak mencurigakan di mata nyonya tua itu. Seolah-olah ia sudah cukup umur untuk buku-buku itu.

Jongin melepas sebelah headphonenya dan bersiul mengikuti alunan lagu. Terkadang jemarinya yang tidak menggenggam plastik mengetuk-ngetuk celana jeansnya. Seirama dengan lagu sekaligus dengung dan kebisingan kota di Jepang dengan lautan manusia yang sibuk.

Jongin ingin menikmati liburan, kebebasan ini, untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena sebentar lagi, beberapa langkah lagi, ia akan menuju impiannya. Jongin mendongak dan tersenyum ketika lampu penyeberangan berganti hijau. Berjalan di belakang pria kantoran yang punggungnya terlihat kaku namun rapuh, perempuan-perempuan sekolah menengah dengan seragam minim dan aksesoris, laki-laki dengan gaya rambut dan make-up yang "mengagumkan" menurut Jongin.

Di perempatan itu, seolah-olah ini sesuatu yang digariskan, ditetapkan, dijadikan baginya untuk cerita masa depan yang tidak terlihat, Jongin melihatnya, gadis asing itu, sedang berdiri membaca lembaran putih pucat yang kontras dengan warna kulit tangannya (Hanya tulisan "pendaftaran", "gadis", "bersinar" yang dapat dibaca Jongin dari jauh). Rambutnya berupa helaian satin hitam tipis sebahu yang tertiup angin. Menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, Jongin bisa melihat wajahnya jelas, kontak mata terjadi secara sadar.

Bukan, ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Jongin hanya yakin, mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti. Gadis itu tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi, aura, udara yang mengelilinginya. Mereka berpapasan dan telunjuk Jongin yang mengetuk-ngetuk jeansnya tidak sengaja merasakan desir lambaian ujung rok merahnya. Seperti benang yang lepas dari genggaman, secepat itu mereka melewati satu sama lain.

Jongin menemukannya lagi, saat sedang duduk di dalam kereta yang agak kosong menuju suatu tempat, bermandikan sinar matahari sore yang menembus jendela, kehangatan menyelimuti punggungnya. Gadis itu baru masuk ke dalam kereta, mungkin baru pulang sekolah, duga Jongin. Masih mengenakan seragamnya dan Jongin menganalisa butiran mutiara cair yang menuruni dagunya, meninggalkan jejak dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. Nafasnya agak tersengal dan Jongin menemukan dirinya peduli, simpati, bukan khawatir.

Sampai detik ini, Jongin tidak tahu namanya.

Gadis itu berjalan dan duduk di seberang Jongin, matanya terpejam sebelum sempat melihat siapapun yang berada di depannya, sebelum melihat Jongin dan menyaksikan betapa Jongin memperhatikannya layaknya menatap bunga sakura yang sebentar lagi mekar. Antusiasme yang tidak diungkapkan namun penuh kesabaran yang menyenangkan, di saat yang sama, menggebu-gebu.

Tanpa disadari, posisi duduk Jongin telah melindungi gadis itu dari sinar matahari di balik punggungnya. Jongin tersenyum, bahwa ia telah meneduhi gadis itu dengan bayangannya.

Entah bagaimana, semua berlalu dengan cepat oleh karena kepercayaan diri Jongin, keberaniannya untuk memulai sesuatu sehingga dunia menganugerahinya senyuman pemberi semangat dengan cara yang menakjubkan, Jongin melepas headphonenya dan menawarkan botol airnya yang masih bersegel.

Gadis itu, yang sepertinya sedikit lebih tua darinya (ia tidak peduli), menerimanya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang berlangsung dua detik dan (mungkin) akan diingat Jongin selama dua millenium.

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum menyeringai ke arah kursi kosong berwarna kejinggaan yang disebabkan oleh cahaya senja. Terdengar suara kereta, pegangan-pegangan kereta berayun, dengung mesin hidrolik menjadi suara latar. Jongin melakukannya karena, selama 13 tahun, pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum gadis Jepang yang begitu polos.

Gadis itu menyerahkan setengah botol sisanya padanya setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan jasnya.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya ketika Jongin mengatakan padanya untuk mengambil semuanya.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, Jongin mengetahui namanya, terima kasih kepada keberanian. Atsuko Maeda. 16 tahun. Bercita-cita menjadi seorang idola di Jepang dengan mengikuti audisi untuk mengumpulkan 14 gadis dari 7.920 yang mendaftar sebagai member generasi pertama sekelompok idol group perempuan terbesar yang pernah ada di masa depan.

Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kai. Nama itu yang terlintas dalam benaknya saat itu juga.

Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama tentang betapa lelahnya Atsuko hari ini, mengikuti latihan dance, menyanyi, berolahraga, tanpa henti, ditambah mengimbangkan jadwal sekolah dan tanggung jawab di rumah, namun ia tetap senang karena ini merupakan langkah pertamanya menuju mimpinya.

(Sebenarnya Atsuko hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, dengan wajah datar, nyaris sedatar Jongin, namun Jongin mencerna kata-katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, menerjemahkannya dengan sempurna dalam hati, secara alamiah.)

Melihat gemerlap di matanya, gelora yang membuat dadanya naik turun saat bercerita, sudut bibirnya yang tertarik, Jongin teringat akan mimpinya sendiri. Jongin yakin, sangat yakin hingga dadanya seakan penuh seperti balon udara yang akan meledak. Jongin berusaha untuk tenang dan ia memang selalu menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. (Jongin, dengan egois, menimbun perasaan senang sebagai atapnya berteduh di saat kesedihan duduk di sampingnya dan air mata mengalir di bawah kakinya.)

"Kita memiliki mimpi yang mirip," kata Jongin.

Atsuko tertawa setelahnya dengan mata melengkung di bawah bayangan Jongin. Tawa itu berhenti ketika Jongin menyebutkan kewarganegaraannya. Atsuko mengangguk-angguk, cukup terkesima dengan usia Jongin dan latihan yang dijanjikan akan diterimanya nanti. Atsuko memberikan sedikit kata-kata semangat.

Mereka pun turun di stasiun yang berbeda dan berpisah. Jongin bertemu Atsuko lagi beberapa kali; di tempat karaoke dan di festival sekolah kerabatnya di Jepang. Atsuko mengenakan pakaian berenda-renda dan berpita. Jongin dapat membayangkan dirinya di masa depan, di atas panggung nanti, seperti apa.

Mereka mengobrol sebentar dan bibir Atsuko sedikit gemetar begitu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi salah satu anggota grup AKB48. Jongin turut senang dan menciumnya di antara desir angin musim semi.

Itu pertemuan terakhir mereka dan Jongin menganggap ciuman yang tidak berarti apa-apa kepada Atsuko, orang yang belum lama dikenalnya, sebagai salam perpisahan yang baik.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Jongin telah menjadi seseorang yang lebih bersinar dibandingkan dengan bintang, bersama 11 orang berarti baginya. Mereka adalah EXO. Di bawah sinar lampu sorot yang membakar pori-pori tubuhnya, menyilaukan matanya, otot-otot lelah yang secara tidak sadar tertarik menyakitkan, Jongin menari dan menyerahkan jiwa raganya pada lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh main dan lead vocal dalam grup mereka.

Mereka berada di atas panggung konser persahabatan Korea dan Jepang. Tanpa membaca pamflet daftar pengisi acara, Jongin bisa merasakannya, Jongin tahu Atsuko ada disini, Atsuko melihatnya walaupun Jongin belum melihat Atsuko. Jongin tidak pernah mencari kabarnya di internet, tidak begitu mengingatnya selama masa traineenya, tidak memimpikannya atau apapun. Namun, kembali berada disini dan mimpinya sama-sama tercapai, Jongin merasa gembira.

Jongin, dengan peluh bercucuran, Kyungsoo di sebelahnya membantu menyeka keringatnya dengan tisu, bersandar pada tembok dingin dan menyaksikan penampilan AKB48. Atsuko di tengah-tengah, melompat, menari, menyanyi, bersinar, penuh semangat hidup.

"Oh, Kai, kau menyukai perempuan-perempuan kawaii seperti itu?" goda Baekhyun. Kai tidak menjawab dan menyeringai sedikit sebelum pergi ke belakang panggung dan berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo.

Di belakang panggung, lebih tepatnya, belakang panggung yang benar-benar tersembunyi, Jongin membawa Atsuko Maeda ke sana, menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari ruang ganti AKB48 dimana banyak member AKB48 lainnya yang terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kontak Atsuko dengan seorang selebriti pria sensual dari Korea Selatan.

Ini dilarang. Ini tidak boleh.

Atsuko mencoba menahan marah, di saat yang sama, perasaannya yang lain juga. Jongin diam saja dan memutar tubuh Atsuko ke arah cermin besar yang terletak di sebelah kanan mereka. Terdapat bayangannya dan Atsuko di sana.

"Lihat diri kita."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita berhasil."

Atsuko pun mengerti. Ia mempelajari kostum yang dikenakan Jongin. Sangat simple, hanya tipikal seragam sekolahan; kemeja, celana bahan, jas, dasi, topi. Namun Jongin memancarkan radiasi keindahan dari dirinya, keartistikan yang menarik dan sangat atraktif, terutama gaya rambutnya dan caranya mengenakan topi.

"Sulit dipercaya," Atsuko tertawa kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ya, begitulah. _Acchan_," balas Jongin. Sengaja memanggil nama panggung Atsuko.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kai."

"Sebenarnya namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin."

"Oh."

Mereka hening selama beberapa saat, sama seperti dulu ketika mereka berada di dalam kereta dan mengabiskan 30 menit terakhir dalam kesunyian yang akrab. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit, Kai."

"Mengapa?"

Atsuko menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Renai Kinshi Jourei_," bisiknya begitu pelan dan hendak meninggalkan Kai.

Namun Kai, yang bukan sedang terhanyut oleh romansa, nostalgia, ataupun memori manis, menahan pergelangan tangan Atsuko. Atsuko tetap tidak menoleh. Ia menatap ujung pita yang dipasangkan pada sepatunya. Tangannya bergerak memberi tanda agar dilepaskan. Jongin, Kai, tidak bergeming.

Jongin juga tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Atsuko merasa kesal dan terus mengatakan, "Kubilang, lepaskan!"

Jongin tertawa karena ekspresi Atsuko yang lucu. "Masa bodoh dengan aturan itu, seorang gadis cantik sepertimu seharusnya saat ini sedang memiliki keka—"

Kata-katanya terpotong karena Atsuko mencium bibirnya cepat sehingga Jongin kehilangan konsentrasi dan Atsuko berhasil melonggarkan cengkeraman Jongin, terbebas, lalu menendang Jongin di perutnya. (Tidak sakit, hanya untuk menjauhkan Jongin, Jongin tertawa lagi saat melihat pakaian dalam Atsuko.)

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Atsuko agak dingin dengan pipi merona. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku akan mengorbankan apa yang perlu untuk menggapai cita-citaku. Bukankah kau juga sama… Kai?"

Jongin merapikan kemeja dan dasinya, "Ya. Kurasa begitu."

Atsuko dan Jongin sama-sama merasa percakapan mereka cukup sampai disini. Sama-sama merasa bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi di suatu hari, di suatu tempat, di masa yang akan datang.

"Kalau begitu… sampai jumpa, Kai."

Bukan _sayonara_.

"Sampai jumpa dan, hei," kata Jongin sebelum Atsuko membuka pintu keluar ruangan itu, "Tetap saja melarang seseorang untuk jatuh cinta itu benar-benar konyol! Jatuh cinta, ya, jatuh cinta saja! Kau boleh kok jatuh cinta padaku! Semoga kau jatuh cinta, _Acchan_!"

Kata-kata itu diakhiri oleh tawa Jongin dan dentuman sepatu boot Atsuko di lantai yang dingin. Dan, sebelum mereka benar-benar terpisah lagi, keduanya, di saat yang sama menyentuh bibir masing-masing dan tersenyum kepada diri sendiri.

Walaupun ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa.

END


End file.
